Secrets of a Pharaoh
by YamiHikari02
Summary: yami has feeling for bakura...and bakura is wondering why yami is acting weried...will yami be able to express his feeling or will it go unnoticed [YamiXBakura Slight YugiXRyou]
1. The Diary Of A Pharaoh

Lisa: I wanted to write fan fics for my fave couples…all get there own but also sometimes might be in others…except this one because none of them are together yet lol…oh well this first fic is based around darkshipping…which is Yami and Yami Bakura…who we will call Bakura in this fic

This first chapter is a diary entry from Yami…next one is from Bakura from the same day

Secrets of a Pharaoh

Chapter One- Diary Entry of a Pharaoh

Dear Diary

My feelings for him are different than before.

I use to hate the guy but now…well let's just say it's a lot different than that now.

Well I should not have these feeling for him I know I should not…it's not right I should not like him…I should hate him…but why do I feel this way if I hate him so…I dunno but I know one thing for sure…I cannot tell anyone about what I am thinking…I mean noone.

What will people say when they find out?

They might laugh at me and thing I'm odd…but I'm not…I'm not…I'm like everyone else…that's what I think at least.

But what will my hikari say? That's what I worry about…what if he finds out?

He might leave me I cannot allow that…we have become to close to each other…well not that close just as good friends now.

I dunno I guess I will have to tell someone sooner or later before I guess will be better.

But who will I tell…my hikari…my friends…I dunno…this is harder than I thought…wait…I could tell him about it

But he might not like me back…I dunno might as well try.

It was the morning and I had just woke up and realised something odd…I was sleeping while sitting on the computer chair…I did not know why so I just got up and went back to where I was meant to…what I saw was…well kinder odd…for me that is…there was bottles of what seems like drink laying on my bed empty.

Well I picked up the glass bottles and put them in for recycling…like I do of course and went back to bed and went back to sleep because I was still tried.

A couple of hours later I woke and got out of bed…then I got change and went to my hikari's room to see how he was.

He was sleeping still even though it was like 12:00 in the afternoon…at least I think it was afternoon…not sure…oh well…I went downstairs and went out for a nice old walk.

When I was walking…I bumped into…him…of course I did what I usually do…insult him and he does back anyway…I wish he wouldn't…and man he looks hot in that outfit…stop that, stop that…but he does…jez I need a new mind….i watched him walk off and I got a good view of his ass…why I said that is another matter but it was good…I gotta stop doing that.

Well after that walk I went back home and went to the living room…where my hikari was…well he finally woke up and was sitting watching TV not much care in the world and not knowing of my little secret.

There have been times when I wanted to tell him…but then I bottled out at the last moment and said something else…stupid baka…oh well I guess I don't have the guts to tell anyone.

Well after what I think was about 5 hours of TV he finally left to his room and I turned off the TV and went to mine and I started to write in you my diary…well that's all that happened up until now…what should I do diary…should I tell him…should I not…I wish there was a way to know what I should do…oh well I better go and help with the dinner since I live here.

Talk to you later diary or tomorrow maybe.


	2. The Diary Of A Tomb Robber

Yay I'm back with another chapter so here goes…this time it is from Bakura's diary hehehee.

Secrets Of A Pharaoh

Chapter Two- Diary Of A Tomb Robber

Dear whatever the hell you are,

My stupid excuse for a host…or use to be told me not to keep stuff in and to write in you,

I don't see why though, that might be because he is too soft, that might be it.

Anyway not much to say…not that I want to say it anyway because I think it is stupid but that's how it goes.

The only thing I want to say about is about that stupid pharaoh.

He is so annoying that if I look at him one more time I will bloody send him to the shadow realm…well to me he starting to act differently.

That is the odd thing about him…you never know what he is thinking, but he does seem different than before.

I will tell you this because I'm bored and got nothing better to do until my stupid other half gets back.

I dunno why but at times Yami acts different around me…yet noone notices…stupid people…he seems to me….how do I put it…nice around me…it scares me…like today for example I "bumped" into him of course he insulted me and I did back but the odd thing was…he smiled at me…and I think while I was walking away…he was watching me…I think he was looking at my ass…now I dunno why but soon I will find out one way or another.

Well until then I will tell you my boring day up until this bloody point of boredom.

Well I got up with a headache as usual and went downstairs to see my ex-host eating his breakfast but I was not hungry so I went out for a walk.

When I was walking around the town guess who I bumped into…well you can't answer that…you're a book

I bumped into that twat pharaoh and we both had a go at each other then went on our way…that's when I thought he looked at my ass…stupid twat of a pharaoh.

Well then after wards I got home and ryou told me to right in this stupid thing…stupid ex-host and here I am now writing to whatever the hell your meant to be…oh well there I'm done so now hopefully ryou will stay off my back…hope to never write in you again. Good bye

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------thats another one done next one will be from noone point of view but will go more into the story...which i'm doing as you read this lol


	3. A Secret Found Out

Here is chapter 3 of the secrets of a pharaoh… this time it's not from anyones point of view

Secrets Of A Pharoah

Yami had awoken to a bright sunny Tuesday morning as he sat up in bed and yawned.

Yugi knocked on the door and opened it slightly "morning sleepy head breakfast is downstairs when you want it ok"

"Got it" Yami said as he got outta bed "ummm Yugi you can go now I'm about to get dressed"

"Oh sorry Yami" Yugi said closing the door and went downstairs.

Yami got outta yesterdays boxers and changed into a clean pair as he went to his wardrobe and looked for something to wear for that day. In the end he decided to go for a black t-shirt and jeans since he wasn't in the mood to wear leather on a hot day like today.

Yami went downstairs to see Yugi sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

As yami walked in Yugi looked up "oh morning Yami glad you finally came down…it's 11 in the morning what did you do last night?"

"I just went to bed late that's all"

"you weren't thinking about Bakura again were you"

"uh no I wasn't thinking about that tomb robber" Yami said turning around and blushed so Yugi could not see

"yami don't lie I know you like him…I've read your diary"

"YOU READ MY DIARY SO THAT'S WHY IT WAS IN THE WRONG PLACE"

"uh oh" Yugi said as Yami went at him so Yugi legged it "look at the time I have to go visit ryou" Yugi said leaving the house in a hurry.

Yami went and sat down at the table and ate alone thinking about the tomb robber "why am I thinking about him all the time…he hates me and he always will…that's never going to change"

As Yami though about that tears came to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks to his chin as he put his down on the table "I wish he knew how I felt" yami said as he got up after a while "maybe I should tell him how I fell…and get rejected…no I can't do that"

Yami went to get his jacket deciding that I walk might help him think as he picked up his keys so that he could get back into the house and left the house and started to walk down the road.

A while later Yami was walking through the park as he though "yeah this was a good idea to go for a walk…clears your head"

As he was thinking not realising that Bakura was walking the other way with Ryou who was with Yugi

"Did I have to come" Bakura complained for the 4 time today

"Yes I don't trust you alone in that house…you'll never know what your going to do next"

"I'll be good please let me go home"

"No last time I did you sent the toaster to the shadow realm because you were bored and the time before that you frighten the next door lady…and she's an old woman…and the time before that"

"OK I GET IT I'M NO GOOD TO BE ALONE" Bakura said putting his hands in his pockets

Without knowing both Bakura and yami walked into each other and fell to the floor

"I'm sorry" Yami said quickly getting up not realising who it was that he walked into.

"yeah well you better be Pharaoh"

"BAKURA" both Ryou and Yugi shouted at him

"what I did nothing wrong"

Yami turned away as he tried not to cry

"say sorry to him" Ryou said hitting Bakura round the head

"ow ok ok don't get all British on me" Bakura said looking at Yami "sorry…I'm never saying that again" Bakura said walking off.

Ryou sighed as Yugi looked at him "he'll be ok…he's getting better"

"I know… I know" ryou said kissing Yugi slightly

"YUGI YOU DAT…"Yami said before Ryou put his hand over his mouth "shhhh noone is meant to know…and you know why" ryou said letting go of Yami's mouth

"Marik and Joey must not find out about us…you know what they would do"

"I see…your secret is kept with me"

"Thank you" Yugi said hugging Yami and walked off with Ryou hand in hand.

Yami decided that he was going to tell Bakura of how he felt and decided to follow him "Bakura wait up"

Bakura turned around and looked at the pharaoh with his brown eyes "what is it"

"theres something that I've always wanted to say….bakura i…." yami said as he was interrupted by his mobile ringing.

Yami picked it up and answered "hello…Ishizu hi…why you ringing me…you want me to come to yours…does the tomb robber have to be there"

"Hey I am here you know I can hear you"

"ok bye" Yami said putting the mobile away "Ishizu said she found something that might interest us about our past"

"I know mine"

"Do you know all of it"

"Only a little"

"Then your coming"

"awwwwwww" Bakura said as he started to walk with Yami.

Yami looked at Bakura then as Bakura looked at him he put his head down quickly and blushed

They both got to Ishizu's house and rung the doorbell

"This place gives me the creeps…and that's just Malik" Bakura said waiting for someone to answer as Yami laughed "what is it"

"I'm sorry I won't laugh next time" Yami said as he stopped as noise was heard on the other side of the door.

Bakura gave a slight smile as in his head he said "wait why am I smiling…and to that dick…why do I feel happy…that's it I need a drink when I get home"

The door opened which snapped Bakura outta his thoughs as Ishizu was standing there "so you came then"

"yes…so"

"then come in you two and I will tell you all of what I know" Ishizu said making a space so that Yami and Bakura could walk though.

Yami went in first as Bakura followed "wonder what she is going to tell us that I don't already know" Bakura thought as Ishizu closed the front door.


	4. Past Relationships Reveled

Hey this is chapter 4…I'm trying to get this finished as for reason I just remembered…so hopefully if I get up to 10 reviews for this story I'll finish it with the last 4 chapters because I will explain in the last chapter…so please review

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! In Anyway…I Forgot to put the disclaimer in the last 3 chapters

Secrets of a Pharaoh

Yami and Bakura had just entered Ishizu's and Bakura was looking around "ummmm can I ask something"

"What is it Bakura"

"Is your brother here…you know the more crazy one Malik?"

"No he is out shopping with Odion and Marik today…hopefully keeping him in order"

"That's good" Bakura said as he sighed knowing that is Malik was here of what Malik would do to him if he saw him.

Ishizu sat in a chair in the living room. The living room had tonnes of Egyptian stuff…which could easily tell people that the Ishtars where in fact Egyptian.

Bakura and Yami sat down on there seats as Ishizu started to speak "well I asked both of you here because of something I found out about you two from the past…which I found quite interesting"

"And what was that Ishizu…will you tell use please" Yami asked politely wondering what she was about to tell them about him and Bakura.

"Yeah can we get it over with so I can leave and go home" Bakura said leaning into the sofa not really caring.

"well anyway from what I found out it seems that when you two where just 15…you two had meet each other and…how do you put it…and you won't like it Bakura believe me I know you to well…fell in love and even went out with each other"

"WHAT!" Bakura said jumping onto his feet "I was in love with that thing"

"Hey I have a name…I'm as shocked as you are"

"But it is true and you two have to accept it"

"Ok then" Yami said head down blushing…and slightly smiling

"Fine" Bakura said looking at Yami who still had his head down blushing and slightly smiled

Ishizu saw this and smiled "you can both leave now"

"Finally" Bakura said leaving as Yami got up and left and said "thank you for telling us"

"Your welcome" she said as she watched Yami leave

Bakura was walking as Yami caught up with him "hey…so what do you think about what we found out"

Bakura looked at the pharaoh then said "I don't care about it because it never going to happen…who would want to fall in love with you…I mean your annoying always talking about the heart of the cards…your outfits are terrible…who would want to date a geek like you" Bakura said as Yami ran off crying as Bakura stood there "what did I say so wrong…I was just saying the truth….or was it…I actually like his outfits…shows off his quite good body…wait what the fuck am I thinking about that…I hate the guy" Bakura said shaking his head trying to get the thought outta his head.

While Bakura was still standing there Yami had ran into an ally way and sat down crying "least now I know how he feels" Yami said to himself as he silently cried to himself.

Bakura got dizzy from shaking his head to much so he decided to sit down and think "why do I feel different to….him…it's weird and I don't like it…is it because of what we just found out…do I really like him…and what if I do…he doesn't like me back…WE HATE EACH OTHER…so…what to do…well I guess first off try to find out about these feeling I have…now who to tell…Marik….no to annoying…Malik…no because we broke up he is looking for revenge so HELL no…Yugi…what the hell am I thinking there…last option is Ryou…yep I'll tell him…he can keep a secret…if not I'll kill him" Bakura said with a smirk on his face as he got up and went home to see if Ryou had come back from his walk with Yugi yet.

Yami after a while of crying his eyes out got up and started to walk back home when he bumped into Bakura "I'm sorry" Yami said his head still down

"Don't say sorry…I should say sorry…someone someday will like you…unlike me"

"You shouldn't say that" yami said quickly wiping his eyes and looked up "I bet you somewhere someone will like you…Malik likes you"

"Malik likes sharp pointy things more than me" Bakura said folding his arms "I feel so unloved"

"you are loved by someone…maybe there closer than you think" Yami said walking off home which made Bakura think "who do I know that is close to me that's likes me…Ryou?...I dunno…oh yeah meant to ask him something" Bakura said continuing to walk back home.

Bakura got his key's out for the door and unlocked it and entered hearing no sound "ryou…you home"

"yes" ryou said coming out in his boxers

"WTF HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO"

ryou looked down and realised why Bakura said that and blushed

"you got it on with someone"

"yes….so"

"you got it on like donkey kong…finally pussy boy all grown up"

"AND CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"what donkey kong or pussy boy"

"both would be nice"

"nah can't be assed" Bakura said going to the sofa and sitting down "oh yeah ryou can I talk to you"

"yes what is it about" ryou said as he sat next to Bakura on the sofa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and I'm leaving it there…because I wanted to lol…andyway hope you enjoy…by the way the line "got it on like donkey kong" was a quote one of my mates from college use to say... I thought it was funny...ENJOY and see what happens next time


	5. Bakura's Feelings Realised

Anyway here's the next chapter…I've given up on reviews as I need to finish this as soon as possible because reason being this is part of a series which I just remember and I've already posted the sequel up XD

dragonlady222-Poor Yami. Bakura is so dense. Is Ryou Going out with Yugi? tha twould explain somethings. I wonder what Bakura will think when he finds out. Good chapter.

(Yes Ryou is going out with Yugi…I wonder what you think would explain thing XD I know I've done bits in places want to see if you noticed…and so far you have XD and Bakura won't find out till the sequel lol)

Secrets Of A Pharaoh

"Yes what it is about" Ryou said as he sat next to Bakura on the sofa

"Before I start…but some bloody clothes on" Bakura said as Ryou looked down and blushed "oops forgot I was only wearing my boxers" Ryou said getting up and going to the bedroom as Bakura sat on the sofa looking at the door "wonder who he has in there…a boy or girl…since I know I swings both ways…or it could be a hooker" Bakura said in his head as he started to laugh at that thought as Ryou came out and looked at him "what you laughing about" Bakura jumped and fell off the sofa "oh nothing…just something I remembered"

Ryou shook his head as he once again sat on the sofa and looked at Bakura who had climbed back from after falling off.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Ryou asked looking at Bakura.

"Well the thing is….well…hehe"

"Just spit it out before I make you"

"Fine….I think I have feeling for a certain someone"

"And why is it that you think that then Bakura" Ryou asked looking at Bakura trying to figure out who this person could be

"Because I think about them all the time and I act odd when I'm around them….I'm basically not myself…I just put on a act…so what do you think Ryou"

Ryou sat there for a while thinking about what Bakura said then after a while finally answering "I think you do….since you've never had these feeling before….EVER"

"Very funny…not in this life I haven't"

"What do you mean by this life?"

"According to Ishizu in the past I us to love someone from then"

"I see so you did have feelings then"

"Shut up Ryou" Bakura said folding his arms

"Sorry…it's not like everyday your Yami who is meant to be evil fall head over heels with someone" Ryou said laughing

"Very funny…it's so funny the laughing my ass off" Bakura said arms still folded over his chest.

"Sorry…so whoever it is….I think the best course of action is to tell them"

"TELL THEM…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" Bakura said standing up suddenly which made Ryou jumped out of the sofa and fall on the floor "so I'm guessing it's someone you shouldn't love"

"No we're meant to hate each other"

"ok thanks for the clue" Ryou said running to his bedroom and shutting and locking the door as Bakura ran to it "damn you Ryou open the door you dickward"

no answer cam as Bakura grabbed a coat and left

"I think he left" Ryou said as Yugi came out of the covers and held him "when are you going to tell him"

"Never….he has to guess on his own…like yami did"

"You are so evil" Yugi said kissing Ryou lightly as they both went back under the covers as Yugi giggled as he said under the cover "Ryou the cheeky devil"

Yami: I don't even wanna know

YamiHikari02: that's why I stopped there

Ryou: good XD

YamiHikari: anyway sorry this is short but I can't help it…it was either it be short or I get writers block XD…anyway enjoy reading


	6. A Secret Crush! Who Is It?

YamiHikari02: anyway I'm bored and so this chapter is born…so close to finishing so I can continue with my other fan fic

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the screen name YamiHikari02

Secrets Of A Pharaoh

It had been a day since Bakura told ryou about his "problem" and Bakura was lying in bed, hands behind his head thinking.

"like I'm going to tell that dick my feelings for him…if they are my real feelings….what if I'm feeling them because I believe I have to…that could be it…but then again….before we got told I had a strange feeling…could this feeling been it…did I like him before we knew that…did I….dare I say it in my head….love him…"

At that through Bakura shot up "well that's odd…I had never been able to say that before…not even in my head" Bakura said in his head as he looked at his covers "well I guess it's true…I love the pharaoh…but I know he doesn't like me back…but then again he has been acting strange lately wonder what that could be about" Bakura thought as a sound was made which made Bakura snap out of his thoughts as Bakura got out to bed still in a t-shirt and his boxer shorts as he left his bedroom in search of the sound that snap him out of his thoughts.

Bakura got to the front door and looked down and found the route of the sound he had heard. There was a letter and a box.

Bakura picked it up and looked to see who it was for. There was no address on it but the letter just said: To Bakura.

Bakura opened the door and looked around to see who would have posted it but noone was there "that's strange" Bakura said as he closed the front door and opened the letter and read it:

Dear Bakura,

Hope you like the present I got you…anyway I know that you don't know this but I really REALLY like you and I wish that we could be together…but I know you don't like me in that way…so that's why I'm not saying it to your face at the moment….but if you wanna know who wrote this than please meet me in the park at 10 o'clock at night…then you'll find out who I am…then you can reject me to my face.

Love,

PYM

xXx

"that's odd…wonder who it's from" Bakura said taking the small box and letter to his room and shut the door.

_Outside Bakura's Place_

Yami was holding a small box and a letter in his hand while looking at the door "I've been up all night tying to write this letter and get it right…now I'm scared to just post his present and letter though the door" Yami though as he held the present to his chest "what if he doesn't come….what if he hates the present…what if he does come and tells me he hates me…I don't think I could take it" Yami said as tears went down his face.

"Yugi told me to do this to tell him how I feel" yami said remembering that moment

_Flashback_

_Yugi was sitting on Ryou who was sitting on the bed kissing as Yami came into the room and said "Yugi can I speak to you please?"_

_Yugi broke the kiss and looked at Yami and answered "ok then Yami…do you want Ryou to go"_

"_no no he's ok staying in here" Yami said as Ryou held Yugi as Yugi said "so what is it that you want to talk about Yami?"_

"_Well the thing is that…well I kinder have feelings for someone…and I dunno if I should tell them or not"_

"_Well I think you should tell them…that what I did and you can see what happened" Yugi said as he kissed Ryou who kissed back_

"_I guess it's a good idea" Yami said with a smile_

"_Who is it anyway?" Yugi asked_

"_Bakura" Yami said blushing_

"_awwwwwwwww kawaii" Yugi said as Ryou finally spoke "I was wondering about that knife you had in the drawer was for Bakura because it had his name on the box"_

"_Yep that's what I'm going to give him…as well as a letter telling him to meet me somewhere…but where I dunno"_

"_How about the park…it's a nice place there"_

"_Good idea" Yami said sitting at desk and got a pen and paper and started to write_

"_Are you going to put your name on?" Ryou said as he hug Yugi_

"_No I'm not" Yami said getting out a box which was wrapped and put it with the letter._

"_Well good luck Yami…I'll see you tomorrow since I'm staying over Ryou's tonight" Yugi said hugging yami and left holding Ryou's hand._

_End Flashback_

Yami stood there holding the letter and box close to him as he went up to the door.

Taking a deep breath he posted it and ran and hid watching the door.

A few minutes later Bakura opened up the door and looked around as Yami smiled "I guess he got it then" yami said in his head as he started to walk off.

_In Bakura's House_

Bakura got back to his room as he put the letter on his desk and opened the box that came with it "wonder what it is that this person got me"

As Bakura opened it he saw a nice looking knife which looked Egyptian "awwww I like it…suits me very well…but who knows about my love for knives" Bakura said in his head holding the box with the knife in close to him "I wonder who likes me…I might as well go to the park tonight to find out" Bakura then said with a smile on his face as he went to the wardrobe to find the clothes that he was going to wear today.


	7. Yami's Feelings Come Out In The Open

YamiHikari02: yay I'm back with another chapter….sorry this toke ages….i was trying to figure stuff out….and trying not to be sick….so far I don't need to be

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! God Damn It

Secrets Of A Pharaoh

Bakura was sitting in his room thinking about the letter that was left with the nice present "now who would send me something that pretty….I can't think of anyone…it better not be Malik…well whoever it is I am not going to go out with them or anything" Bakura said sitting there still as he looked at the time "I got a while before I have to go….wonder where ryou is" Bakura sad in his head as he opened the door and stuck his head out "RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted as he left his room and went to Ryou's door and started to open it. As he did the door was slammed on him "what is it Bakura?"

"Good so you're at home then"

"Yes and if you don't mind….I'm kinder busy"

"Fine I'll leave you and whoever you're with here…I'm going out" Bakura said as he got his coat and picked up the house keys and left for the park shutting the door on his way out.

Ryou sighed as he looked at Yugi who was covering his self with the covers on Ryou's bed.

Ryou smiled as he went back to Yugi and kissed him saying "now where were we" Ryou said with a cheeky smirk as Ryou went in the covers and made Yugi lay down as he giggled and said "Ryou you cheeky boy"

Bakura had gotten to the park and sat down on a bench which was near a wall and looked at the time "it's nearly time that this person should be here…I will just reject them whoever they are…because…why am I saying this to myself in my head" Bakura thought as he snapped out of it and saw Yami standing by the wall so he got up and went to him saying "hey dick what you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone…you?"

"That's my own business that you don't need to know" Bakura snapped as Yami looked upset when Bakura did that "what the hell is wrong with you why are you so upset?"

"Never you mind" Yami snapped as he folded his arms which made Bakura mad as Yami was acting so weird.

Yami stood there as Bakura pinned him into the wall "why are you acting so weird?"

Yami just stayed pinned against that wall as he opened his mouth to answer "do you really want to know?"

"Yes so tell me…noone seems to know…and I've got to many problems to deal with so I'm dealing with this one first"

"Is one of your problems a present and a letter from someone named PYM"

"Yes…I got a letter from whoever this guy or girl is to meet them here…why…how did you know"

"Well it's simple I sent the letter to you…the letter is from me"

"Wait…why the hell did you put PYM then that makes no sense"

"That's the point but you'll understand when I say PYM means Pharaoh Yami Motou"

"Oh now it makes sense" Bakura said letting go as Yami went forward and kissed him and then ran off.

Bakura stood there shocked as anything as Yami kept on running all the way back home.

When Yami opened the door holding back the tears he ran to his room and laid on his bed crying "he hates me…he really hates me" Yami said as he was crying into his pillow "there is noone else that I want in this world more than I wanted him…maybe I should just go…then I won't be a pain in the ass to him" Yami said as he sat up and wiped away the tears that were falling down his face.

Yami had sat there for a while thinking about what he was going to do "I don't know if I want to die or if I want to live…if I die then no more hurt…if I live….I'll live with the pain that I feel…I don't know what to do" Yami said as he started to cry into his hands.

Yami lifted his head up as in his head a voice was telling him what to do "that should be the way….then no more hurt" Yami said to himself as he went to his desk and wrote a note then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few things and put them in a bag.

After Yami found everything he needed Yami left the house and locked the door. As he walked off he thought "I hope Yugi finds the note…he'll understand why I did it" as Yami thought this he walked off "maybe it will be for the best"

YamiHikari02: dun dun dun

Yugi: the reason for that was…

YamiHikari02: felt like it…duh

Yugi:/ sweatdrop/

YamiHikari02: anyway the next chapter will be the last…and it won't take as long as this one...since i've already nearly finished it


	8. Bakura Finally Says Those Three Words

YamiHikari02- /crying/ this is the last chapter of this fic

Yami- /sweatdrop/ you know you've already made the sequal to this

YamiHikari02- oh yeah

Ryou And Yugi- /anime drop/

YamiHikari02- Anyway enjoy

Disclaimer- I own nothing but I do own the billy bear meat that I'm eating XD

Secrets Of A Pharaoh

Bakura sat on the bench thinking about what Yami had said to him

_Flashback_

_Yami stood there as Bakura pinned him into the wall "why are you acting so weird?"_

_Yami just stayed pinned against that wall as he opened his mouth to answer "do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes so tell me…noone seems to know…and I've got to many problems to deal with so I'm dealing with this one first"_

"_Is one of your problems a present and a letter from someone named PYM"_

"_Yes…I got a letter from whoever this guy or girl is to meet them here…why…how did you know"_

"_Well it's simple I sent the letter to you…the letter is from me"_

"_Wait…why the hell did you put PYM then that makes no sense"_

"_That's the point but you'll understand when it say PYM means Pharaoh Yami Motou"_

"_Oh now it makes sense" Bakura said letting go as Yami went forward and kissed him and then ran off._

_End Flashback_

Bakura put his hands to his lips and thought about the kiss and gave a small smile "should I do what Ryou told me to go and tell him? I'm getting mixed messages…does he like me or not? Wait that's stupid he was the guy that sent you the letter…and that very nice knife…he really likes me…I guess I better go tell him how I feel" Bakura said as he walked off to look for Yami.

Yugi was with Ryou talking as Bakura came "hey shorty do you know where Yami is by any chance"

"Bakura that wasn't nice" Ryou said giving Bakura evils

"What he is short that's why I named him shorty" Bakura said as Yugi folded his arms in a mood "I'm not going to tell you where he is"

"Why not"

"Because I don't like you and you don't like me…so I'm not helping"

"You evil hobbit, dwarf thing" Bakura said as Yugi stormed off

"Great this is why I don't have friends" Ryou said going after Yugi

"Fine I'll go look for him without your help" Bakura said continuing the search by himself.

Bakura got to the next place that Yami could be which was at Yugi's house.

Bakura opened the door and look inside "hello Yami you home" and since he heard nothing Bakura wondered further into the house and looked around.

as he was looking around he noticed the note on the kitchin table and so picked it up and read it.

the note read:

Dearest Yugi,

I may not be here for much longer since I cannot live with the pain of my feeling that I feel, so i desided to leave...I may never be coming back so i hope that you are happy and please don't worry about me...this is for the best

Yami

xXx

Bakura read the note and ran out of the house and had forgetton to shut the door after him since he was so worried about Yami.

Yami was standing on a bridge looking down on the door "maybe i should just do it now...get it over with" Yami said in his headas he closed his eyes "thats right just jump and it will all be over with" as he said that in his head he started to lean forwards as suddenly he felt a hand grab him and pull him down onto the floor.

Yami opened his eyes to see Bakura on top of him. Yami blushed and turned his head away and asked "what do you want...to insult me more...i'm ready when you are" yami said waiting for Bakura to start being nasty but nothing happened.

Yami just laid there when all of a sudden Bakura leaned forward and gave him a full blown kiss.

Yami was shocked but managed to return the kiss and lean forward as Bakura moved back so Yami could sit up.

After a while Yami broke the kiss as he needed to breath and looked at Bakura "is this an idea of a joke?"

Bakura shoke his head "no i really like you...i more than like you...i love you...i'm sorry about the way i've been acting...i guess i'm one of those cruel to be kind kinder people"

"it's ok i guess" Yami said with a smile

"so are we cool" bakura said as he got up

"yes" yami said getting up and hugging him tightly which made Bakura surprized but manage to hug him back

after a while Yami let go and looked at Bakura and gave hi a long kiss on the mouth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: the end

Yami: why didn't you put more there

Lisa: i have a attension span of a goldfish... :o a penny

Yugi: that is true...anyway hope you enjoyed readin and rememeber...keep off the roads when Lisas about

Lisa/realises what that meant/ HEY /chases with a frying pan/

Yugi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh /runs away/


End file.
